Electronic devices allow users to record videos that may capture both the visual and audio aspects of an event. Electronic devices may also be programmed to provide haptic sensations while the user is watching a video played on the electronic device. The haptic sensations are preprogrammed so that when the video is played, the user may experience haptic effects in conjunction with the video to provide a more immersive experience for the user. Existing devices only allow the haptic effects to be determined after the video has been recorded. Currently, creating haptic effects and sensations is a labor-intensive process that is not done in real time.